Happy Chapman
' ♙' Happy Chapman is the main antagonist in Garfield: The Movie. He is portrayed by Stephen Tobolowsky. Happy Chapman is a TV host who expresses true happiness on his show using an example of his cat Persnikitty as an example but later reveals that he is an unhappy selfish man. His goal in life is to outwit his TV anchorman brother Walter J. Chapman who apparently took over the anchorman position of the channel that Happy's show is on. Happy Chapman reveals to be severely allergic to cats and wants to get a dog act in order to perform on the better TV show than he and Walter's channel; Good Day New York and not to have to work under Walter as the channel anchorman. Chapman is invited to judge a local judge show and there he and his butler Wendell see a dog named Odie perform well and end up winning the first place prize. Chapman links Odie to his owner Jon Arbuckle where he offers Jon a TV show offer but when Jon refuses and Chapman looks at Odie greedily. However when Chapman and Wendell realize that Odie has run away from Jon because of Odie's roommate pet Garfield the cat, they decide to use this as an advantage to steal Odie from Jon by tracking the woman that found him; Mrs. Baker and look as if they are Odie's owners. Happy Chapman then sells his cat Persnikitty to the local dog pound. However Garfield has regretted his actions to let Odie run away; and pursues Chapman when he learns that Chapman, using Odie's talents, will perform on Good Day New York. Garfield manages to reach telegraph tower where Chapman's headquarters are, and catches Happy Chapman using a shock collar to control Odie into performing nice clever tricks to practice for his new show job at Good Day New York. A furious Garfield decides to follow Chapman to his transporation but is briefly captured by dog pound agents until he with help from other animals escapes. Chapman, and Wendell flee on a train to New York with Odie but Garfield manages to manipulate the switches of the tracks to put Chapman's train where it started. As the train station staff and customers becomes confused by this unintended occurance Garfield uses the distraction and frees Odie and they both walk out. However Wendell points out their escape to Chapman who gives chase. Chapman corners Garfield and Odie in the luggage room before putting the shock collar on Odie and throwing Garfield into luggage piles when Garfield pounces at him. However Chapman is shocked when Persnikitty his old cat has not taken his replacement well and to avenge against his former master, Persnikitty leads the pound animals, Garfield and Odie into attacking Chapman. Eventually Chapman's shock collar is put on himself and Garfield shocks him twice. Then Jon & Liz arrive and Jon Punches Chapman in the face for stealing his pets and reunite with Garfield nad Odie. Happy Chapman is then arrested for his crimes. Trivia * Booger, a minor villain from'' The Hot Chick'', may bare a slight resemblance to a younger version of Chapman. *He gave up his cat for Odie and because he was allergic to cats. *Happy Chapman can make anyone's dog or cat look like his cat or dog of the hour. Happy Chapman Threatening Garfield & Odie.jpg|Chapman confronting Garfield & Odie